Love Is Dead
by TheSpazChik
Summary: OCxTerry. sequel to Feline legacy. 3 years after promising The Jokerz a good time Blanely shows her true intentions. Now Terry will not only have to fight the bad guys, but also battle his heart. How will Neo Gotham survive the war between the two?
1. Love Is Dead

**Chapter 1 Love Is Dead**

**A/n: ok so in the last story we left off where Blanely went bad girl. In this story its about a 3year time skip where Terry graduated but Blanely showed all of her smarts and graduated early. I made this rated M because its gonna get physical and i dont just mean trading punches. Stay tuned and watch as the two battle eachother...and their hearts. And Blanely has a new look for Catwoman so watch as the fur begins to fly in Neo Gotham. I named every chapter the name of a song from the album Love Is Dead bt Kerli**

**...**

I pulled up the tight leather jeans and then put on the leather jacket that had the sleeves end at my elbow i zipped it up but stopped short to show cleavage, snapped on my cute belt and then zipped up my old stiletto heeled boots. I still work the black wig and ears but instead of a mask i wore a small pair of cute tented goggles.

...

He watched outside her window as she zipped everything up. He detailed every curve he wanted to caress. He missed her, and lately he felt more than urges to just kiss her. But because of Dana, the Blane he knew was dead this new woman despised him.

He sighed and left to go patrole.

...

after a 3 I was going to show Neo Gotham that I was back. I had a couple of run-ins with Terry in the past but I had plans for Gotham now that all that school work was out of the way.

I smirked when I saw the faces of everyone in school when they found out I was leaving them in the dust and graduating earlier than them. And got a job at the Gotham Newspaper company as an advice columnist. The perfect cover.

...

Terry graduated and still worked with Bruce of course. Everynight he patroled for the last 3 years hed go to her house and watch her go to bed.

"Dont think I dont know where you were." Came an aged familiar voice.

"not tonight Bruce."

"come one Terry its been three years, and you said so yourself. you didnt think it would work out between you two."

"Bruce I was 18 at the time, im 21 now and all I can think about his her."

"all those hormones." Bruce joked

"Maybe it is."

...

I walked along the edge of a buliding staring up at him on the other roof.

"Hes just talking to himself." I said to the figure next to me.

"No." The woman answered." Hes talking to grandpa, and theyre talking about you."

"its been three years mom, do you think im ready?"

"when you decided to deviate from the plan you didnt give yourself an option to wait for when you were ready."

"your right."

"Now, you want to make him feel bad right?"

"yes."

"then what do you plan to do? You already got rid of The Jokerz

They could have been good lackys."

"a small price to pay to eliminate the competition." I told her."no one is going to get in my way and kill him before i get my hands on him. He made me this way. Tired, sick and tired. I would have been happy graduating early and keepong to myself but no, he had to bring all that down on me."

"alright, dont get killed. Im going home. Hüvasti(goodbye)"

"bye, say hi to dinah and barb for me." I called back.

...

"I just wish shed give me a chance to explain."

"call it a night MuGinnus."

"alright."

he clicked off the communicator and turned around but was knocked to the ground.

"C-Catwomam?" He asked.

"didja miss me?"

"Yes." He said in serious and sincere voice.

...

Hearing that word from his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"remember when I used to do this?"

He didnt resist when I pulled his mask up and ran my tounge along his bottom lip.

he groaned.

I melted alittle.

He grabbed the back of my legs and pulled them up so i was stradling him.

I let out a gasp trying to keep control.

"well you could have had more than that if you didnt betray me." I wispered and disapeared. I was always good at disapearing.

...

**Alright heres the first chapter. Blane and Terry are staring to realize they need to get laid. But blane is still mad as hell...after three years...and has planned all this time to gwt him back. But will she go through with it?**

**Please please please review :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Walking On Air

**Chapter 2**

**hey guys it's the 18th today. My birthday, and rinpup14 you made my day by saying you loved my story. Thank you.**

**...**

"Blane!" I heard my boss yell

"yes sir?"

"do you have that draft for the newspaper i gave you to answer?"

"right here sir, did it in 15 minutes sir."

I handed him my print out for him to give the editor.

"im tellin ya Blane, i knew we wouldnt go wrong with you when we gave you, your own page."

"im worth every penny."I told him cutely.

"that you are."

He walked out chukling.

...

Terry read todays newspaper while sipping his coffee. He always read 'Ask Blanely'.

"you read the newspaper more than I do." Bruce said walking into the kitchen.

Terry sighed.

"she came back last night...Catwoman."

...

I shuffled through the letters picking which ones to answer for tomarow. And found one that said "Dear Blane Kyle." I immedietly threw it in the trash. No one called me anything but 'Ask Blanely.'

I wasnt ready to talk to him as Blane, but Catwoman was all too ready to sink her claws into the Dark Knight.

...

"Hey Bruce, you got a guest" Terry said walking through the door.

Bruce walked down to see a young man a little older than Terry.

"Dick! Havent seen you in years." He said giving the guy a hug.

"yeah its been a while Bruce."

"How is it going as NightWing?"

" pretty good. But im not here to talk about that." The former Robin said." Hows the rookie?"

...

I left for lunch and decided to swing around back home for a while.

I paced around my couch, untill i heard a knock at my door. Reluctantly i walked over to open it. It was Amy a girl I work with asking to borrow some milk

I gave it to her and shut the door. I called into work to take the rest of the day off.

...

"I wanna patrole with Terry tonight, meet this Catwoman."

"Dick, you know it wont work out."

"But I miss is it fighting a capable, sexy woman. Remeber Ivy?

They gave eachother a knowing look and started chuckling.

"alright." Bruce said.

...

I stalked the streets looking for vulnerable people to lure out Batman.

"arent you a pretty kitty." Came a voice.

I turned around with a smile to see an unfamiliar suit.

"And who might you be?" I asked

"NightWing."

"hmm never heard of _you_."

"and you must be Catwoman."

"was it the ears that gave me away?" I said sarcasticly." Or was it the claws and wip."

"Maybe its the way you walk." He said getting closer.

"oh really?...you pay attention to that sorta thing?" I toyed with him by walking closer and grazing my right leg against his hip and down to his knee and back up. I placed a hand on his chest and lend into him a bit.

...

"your not here for hanky panky, _Dick"_ Terry walked out of the shadows distracting the new arrival.

There was a devious giggle and Nightwing was kicked back into Batman.

...

I had two play things now, and that meant another guy wants me. That ought to be handy in my plan.

Plus, that guy looked delicious. I bit my bottom lip remembering the friction of my leg rubbing against his. It felt like I was weightless, I fell back on my bed in the feeling of bliss.

...

Terry and Dick walked back into the mansion.

"you got what you wanted?" Bruce asked.

And to Terrys dismay, Dick answered.

"yeah, and now I want more.

...

**Well this concludes chapter 2. Im glad i got it donr before my boyfriend came over to drown me with birthday cake and presents. And it looks like Terry has some competition. Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review**

**TheSpazChik**


	3. So you dont misunderstand

**Sorry that this isnt the next chapter but before there is another misunderstanding I know Terry and Bruce End up being father and son, and i know blane calls bruce grandpa. Buuuuut i have a real big twist at the end so this isnt an incest story. **

**TheSpazChik**


	4. The Creationist

**Chapter 3**

**This is the real chapter 3. And its kinda getting a little sizzly but since i kinda am making it go a little fast im gonna slow it down since i got about 13 more chapters to fill. thanks for reading this far i hope you read more.**

**...**

"So?"

"So what?" I asked my mom

"You look like you had a good time last night."

"Almost." I said smiling."But it got interupted."

"By who?"

"Batman."

"and whos the mystery guy?"

"NightWing."

"sounds yummy." She took a bite of her kung poa chicken and got off my bed to get her drink off the dresser."and I think thats the guy who used to be Robin. Batman's sidekick."

"He sure felt delicious." I said teasingly." And he sure didnt look like a sidekick

"So whats he like?"

"he sounds like he knows just what to say." I answered

"So what about Terry?"

"He's just gonna have to go along with it. Hes already jealous, so if I keep toying around with this 'Night Wing' Ill be able to get him back once and for all.

"You know you cant re-create your future, fate controls our paths."

"yea, but I can try."

...

"what the hell was that all about lastnight?" Terry yelled walking into the old café Blane used to work at.

"Hey I was observing." Dick said smirking.

"yeah, well keep your head in check. Catwoman isnt our friend."

"I never said I wanted a _friend._" He dared back."Terry, if I didnt know better Id say you were jealous."

"your right." Terry growled." You _dont_ know better."

...

I had an extre hour on break since I finished early again, so I paid my old work a visit.

...

Terry was still lecturing when Dick stopped him.

"Hey hey shut up! Look!" He pointed at a shortish young woman with long whiteish blonde hair.

"God!" Terry panicked."thats my ex. Blane."

"you dated _her_?"

"yes."

Dick watched amusingly as Terry tried to find a way to make him unnoticeable but saw she was already walking over.

"Hello Terry."

"Hi Blanely."

"wait!" Dick interupted." Your 'Ask Blanely' arent you?"

"Guilty." She winked.

He held out his hand

"The names Dick."

...

This must be NightWing. I remember his voice. He was cute..for a guy named Dick.

I shook his hand and in the process slipped him my card. And winked again.

"well I gotta go, so many people to advise."

I grabbed my frappé and walked out.

...

"Dude! I got her number!" Dick said

"what?" Terry said in disbelief.

"wait a minute."Dick said"I remember those legs...that was Catwoman right?"

Terry took a deep breath."yea."

Dick errupted in laughter.

...

About an hour later I got a text

_B, _

_How about dinner tonight?_

_D._

I wrote back.

_Sounds good. Ill meet you at Bruce Waynes _

When i didnt get reply i sent him a smiley face..

...

"Dude, I think she knows." Dick said concerned.

Terry gave him a look and said "No shit Sherlock."

...

I pulled up to Wayne Manor and walked through the gate. I was welcomed by a growl.

"Ace, my big boy." I said petting hin." I havent seen you for-"

"three years." Came an elderly voice.

"hello Mr. Wayne."

"Blanely."he nodded.

"Im here to meet Dick so we can go out tonight."

I stood up and fixed the ruffles in my shirt and fixed my skirt.

He gave me a stern look and turned to lead me in to see Dick.

...

When Terry walked down the stairs he saw her. She was just as beautiful as she was 3 years ago. Then Dick ran past him to greet her and grabbed her hand gently and pulled her out of the house.

He said he wanted the first date to be special.

So he took me out to dinner, then...the park.

I was a little uneasy about going to the park but i didnt show it.

"So is reading body language your only ability or did the big bad Bat teach you how to fight?

I layed down on the slide and walked over and leaned down to kiss me.

"I can show you something he didnt teach me."

I put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"this Kitty doesnt kiss on the first date...or...doesnt give thr first kiss on the first date." I said remembering my date with Terry which wasnt the first time we kissed."and." I added." I dont do booty calls. L.o.v.e. Doesnt mean Legs Open Very Easy."

he leaned back and held out a hand." Gotcha."

I took his hand and he pulled out his Iphone and put a classical song on and twirled me and we started dancing.

...

Terry watched them from the shadows. he clenched his fists.

"Damn you!" He growled and punched a tree.

**...**

**Ok so now Dick is trying to move in on Terry's girl. Is Blane falling, ot is this all part of her plan? Will she get Dana back also is a good question. Stay tuned and please review :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	5. I Want Nothing

**Chapter 4 **

**Sorry i havent updated all day. My boyfriend took me to the aquarium for my bday and then I kicked his butt at Black ops the zombie one. Lol i kept having to revive him. But hes a little better than me. But im a fast learner. So heres the next chapter.**

...

I watched from the shadows as my new play thing searched over the city helping Batman keep peace till he leaves. I tip toed behind him and jumped on his back and covered his eyes with my hands.

"guess who." I said with a pur.

"you keep messing with when im working and we are gonna have a looooong talk, prettt kitty."

"awww." I pouted removing my hands and wrapping my arms around his neck. " but your sooooo fun!"

I hopped down and walked to stand infront of him.

"you my dear boy didnt call me back last night." I poked his chest.

"I had to search the whole manor for my cell, that damn dog took it."

...

Terry walked by on the roof above listening to them talking and smiled. He knew better, he took Dick's phone and gave it to Ace as a chew toy.

He looked down to see them kissing and his blood began to boil. He took his communicator and signaled for Nightwing.

...

"Dick, where are you?" The speaker in his ear said.

He stoped kissing me and sighed. "Duty calls." And stomped away, clearly mad and he set out to find Terry.

I growled and my head shot up to glare at the evesdropping figure.

"Whats your problem?" I demanded.

"Im sorry." He said sarcasticly." We are here to protect! Not to play around!"

In a flash I was on the roof with him."I hope your happy now, you just ruined yet another night for us. Don't think for one second I dont know what your up to. You had no problem when it was you and me, but your so jealous that you take Dick's phone and gave it to the damn dog?"

"Im tired of watching you two. Im sick of seeing him have what I should have."

"Im not a 'thing' Terry, and no ones makeing you."

I started walking away.

"wait! Blane."

"No! I want Nothing from you."

Before he could say anything else I lept down.

God! He ruined everything. With Dick around I wasnt as bored, I didnt try to mess with people as much, a jewelry store was safe from me when he was around. I liked him, he was kind, funny and he let himself go to his darker Terry even have a darker side.

I walked into my room.

"well." Said a voice."I couldnt find the bat brat so here iam."

I turned around and laughed and takled him on the bed and straddled him. I leaned forward grinding into him.

"You think your ready?" I asked teasingly

He let out a breath. "you might just be too much for me." He smiled.

"I have to admit this is my first time. But that doesnt mean im not experienced."

"Dont worry." He flipped us till I was under him." I can help with that."

He pulled my wig and mask off and began slowly unzippiping my shirt and ran his tounge from my stomach up to my neck. His rough hands slide in the sides of the zipper and moved the cloth out of the way.

"Beautiful."

Hand went back to nuzzling my neck and carresing my sides. I wrapped mh arms around his neck pulling him closer to feel the heat between us.

Then I finally got his shirt off and saw his abs.

"youve got to be kidding me!"

He laughed and we went back to kissing.

Then a beep came onto the communicator.

"its just Terry." I said." Pulling him back into a kiss.

"No...this...one is Bruce."

He got up from the bed and picked it up.

"yeah?"

(static)" something has come up, get over here now!"

" son of a- fine!"

He picked up his shirt and torso armor back on an grabbed his mask and gave me a long kiss before leaving.

I grabbed pillow."rrtAHHHHHHHHH!" I muffled my scream.

...

Dick walked down the steps of the bat cave trying go ignore his pants that had become painfuly uncomfortable.

"This. Better . Be. Good." He said seperatly.

"Today I was told that I had a a daughter." Bruce said." Her name is Helena."

"so that would make Blanely..."Terry started.

"right, my grandaughter."

**...**

**Omg could it be true? We'll see. I hope you like this day late chapter. Please review.**

**TheSpazChik**


	6. Up up up

**Chapter 5**

**I think this is the chapter iv been waiting for. Hope you think its sexy.;)**

I walked into my room to retrieve my wig and saw a cat sitting in my window.

"Luna what are you doing?"

I got Luna about a month ago and we bonded greatly. She meowed and jumped across my bed and landed on the dresser spilling my glass of wine on my wig.

"Luna!" I wined.

I picked up my tinted gogles I used as a mask and thought for a second.i was in need of a new costume and I didnt have to go out tonight so I went to work with an idea of a new look...again. I laughed. I loved to play dress up.

...

Last night he didnt see her anywhere, and Dick was at the Manor. He searched around till he heard a whistle. He turned to see a womanly figure in a full body suit that was grey colored and looked like a fabric used to make the original Batman costume and some material that is used to reduce sweat. Her knee high stilleto boots blended with the grey.

The necklinr flared out a bit and she had a mask that covered her neck and everything but her face. Connected to the mask was catlike goggles that were tinted red.

"Catwoman?"

The figurr had been leaning against the wall and sauntered towards him.

...

"Like the new look?" I asked turning for him"Is it just you or is Dick out tonight?

...

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her slowly turn

"just me." He said trying to get a hold of himself.

"fine." She said walking away.

he walked forward and caught her by the arms. He roughly pushed her backwards against the wall and lifted his mask a little to crush his lips against hers.

He was done! Done trying to keep himself off her

Her gasp was proof she was caught by suprize. She began to kiss him back with the same ferocity. He felt her spin him and an shove him against the wall and drag her toung from his neck up to his check.

His suit was tight now. He turned off his tracker and communicator and they fled the streets.

...

This wasnt part of the plan. Wait till your over him no matter how long it takes, steal, lie, maybe even kill, then break him and take over Neo Gotham. That was the plan, to take revenge for riiping out my heart.

But here we are, in my house racing up the stairs and ripping all eachothers clothes off.

I pulled him into thr room and I sat on the bed and slowly crawled backwards till i got to the head board and leaned against it with an unviting look.

He leaned over and placed a knee on the bed and caught my ankle and easily pulled me toward him and into a passionate kiss.

...

He felt her wet folds rubbing against his hard member as she ground her hips against his pelvis. He almost lost it right there. With a throaty groan he savored the sound of her wimpers.

He gently leaned her on her back and trailed his tounge down her torso to suck and kiss her inner thighs granting him a loud lustful moan.

He smirked and gently blew on her center causinf her to buck her squirm and then he put his mouth on her. Her hands immediatly latched onto his head and she cried out several times more when two of his fingers entered her.

He patiently waited as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers pumping into her.

...

If this felt amazaing I wondered how the real him would feel.

"Terry, please"I wimpered

"are you sure?"

"Yes just please." I begged.

A second later he removed his fingers making me wimper once more. And slowly i began to fill..well, filled. I cringed a little as his size stretched my walls and broke my hymen but it faded quickly when he rubbed my clit with his thumb. He slowly went in an out so I could adjust.

With every ragged breath the pleasure came back and in minutes He was pushing fast and harder. I wrapped my kegs around his waist and moaned when it caused him go deeper and I began meeting his thrusts.

"Oh God! Terry!" And I exploded so intensly my whole body shook.

...

Soon afterwards Terry felt himself about to burst, he pulled out as fast as he could and tried not to aim it all on her. some went on her chest and he watched as she dipped a finger and licked it with a grin.

...

Bruce checked the monitors.

"where is he?" He said to himself.

Bruce and Dick checked the city cameras.

Dick secretly smiled knowing where Terry was

_Finally!_ He thought

**...**

**Yay they finally got it off so what do you think? Too graphic, not graphic enough? This is my first sex scene. Please review:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	7. Bulletproof

**Chapter 6**

**Haha rinpup14 u crack me up. Ok just for you ill make the lemon scenes more dirty lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**...**

I slowly pulled myself away from a sleeping Terry. I walked downstaires in just my baby blue silk robe and made some coffee.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a strong body pressed into me. He leaned his head on my shoulder to kiss my neck.

"what a night." He said in a husky voice that made me let out a ragged breath. "who would have thought your sweet spot would be right here?" His hand krept between my legs to my inner thigh.

An unwilling moan escaped my mouth and my legs nearly gave out.

_No! Your still angry!_ My head screamed. _You may not be the best villan but your plan was working. start small and then reveal your plan-omygod who am I kidding?_

...

Terry was slammed on the tabe in an instant. He watched as she purred and climbed up on the table and straddled him. Slowly she pulled the belt of the robe undone and let the cloth fall off her sexy, toned curves. He grew instantly and saw she could tell when she cupped him through his boxers.

She trailed a finger till she found the tip of his member where she leaned down and put her mouth on it. He clenched his eyes shut when she pulled him free and began licking him. Her tounge was slightly rougher than a normal girl's but it just affected him more in a good way.

He grabbed the table edges as she sucked, liked, and rubbed. At one point he suorized her by getting up and wrapping her legs around his waist and leand her back on the table.

...

"you gotta tell me what you want _Catwoman_." He teased, slowly rubbing against me, slipping a finger into my wet folds.

"Fuck you!" I dared.

He smirked and lifted me up and sat down on the chair and sat me right on him causing me to cry out.

He grabbed my hips with a death grip and and eased me forward, up, down and repeated for what seemed like forever.

"do you feel me Blane?" He asked." Deep inside you? Does this feel good?"

"y-yes!" I tried to say.

I collapsed laying my forhead on his chest as he kept my hips rolling and wispering dirty things to me.

"your so damn tight Blane!"

He sped up and I leaned backwards and supported myself by holding onto his shoulders.

I could feel him growing inside me in length ans hardness.

"Harder!" I pleaded." Please dont stop... nnnnnng!"

...

He stood up knocking the chair backwards and held onto me as he bounced me up and down.

"oh my god im gonna cum!" She screamed

He slammed her onto the table and rammed into her till she withered from her second climax. Of course before he exploded he pulled out and he felt her grab him and squeeze the tip.

He groaned and moaned clenching his eyes as she then furiously pumped him again and again till he spilled all he could.

"where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"I have my ways."

...

_Be careful what do Terry_ i thought to myself. _Cuz im not bulletproof._

I made more coffee as he walked down in a pair of jeans carying his suit.

"Hey Blane?"

"hmm?"

"are you Bruce's grandaughter?"

I dropped my mug and kneed him in the crotch and grabbed his collor and drug him out the front door and locked him out.

...

**Later that day...**

Terry walked in with just some jogging pants, a towel around his neck and a bottle of water.

"hey thanks again Bruce for letting me use your shower."

Dick smirked and cleared his throat, arching a brow he asked.

"Are those scratch marks on your back Terry?"

...

**Hahaha Dick is trying to get him in trouble. And wow Blane sucks at self control. rinpup14...is dirty enough yet? I hope u all like this chapter. Please review :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	8. A Beautiful Day

**Chapter 7**

I sat on the window seal petting Luna.

"mom had something to do with this." I said to the furry creature."why does she keep revealing us to him?"

I looked across the room to at the t.v. And saw a commercial about shrek industries and their new perfume. It was close to Cristmas now, and the aniversery of his father Maxwell Shrek's death. It showed a picture of him on screen.

Just seeing him made me furious. When I heard the narrator explain how he was such a great man I picked up a book and threw it at the screen.

I jolted up and walked over and with all my might ripped my t.v. Out of the wall and tosed it over the bed.

Luna walked up to it. The picture of him still shown the screen since it was still connected by the wires. She hissed at him and growled.

I stomped over to my desk and used my arms to slide everything off and I pushed the secret button on the bottom and the top of the desk flew up revealing where I hid my suit.

I picked up a picture frame I found 3 years ago. And stared at it then slamed it to thr ground. I glanced down at the picture through the glass. The picture of grandma...and Max Shrek.

I sighed and grabed my coat and left. I decided to go back to the office.

...

Terry leaned against the building window and peered in at a Blonde woman hard at work. Sometimes to clear her mind, he guessed, she would work late so she wouldnt have to do much the next day.

she had her own full page so she answered more than 25 people at a time.

...

since it was saturday, this would be the last batch to appear in tomarrows paper. Sunday was my break day, because the mail didnt run so no one could send me letters.

I made sure that I answered every single one. my readers confided in me to help them. I dont just pick out of thr stack, I answer them all. Wich made Sunday so much sweeter. However, Id have another stack waiting Monday morning.

...

He climbed down a roof window and crept along the celing on the landings above her. Then he saw her turn slightly and in a flash a sharp letter opener was stucking out of the celing between his legs. He let out a 'phew' and jumped down.

He walked toward her.

"what do you want?" She asked not looking up from her work.

"to talk to you." He said.

"fine."he put her pen and turned around in her chair around." Talk!"

"I have never felt like this with anyone Blanely." He started, taling off his mask." I know that day you saw something, but it wasnt what you think. Out of nowhere she kissed me and I pushed her off."

"Idiot!" She snarled turning to her computer and he watched as she hacked into the cameras and erased the footage of him without a mask and replaced it with earlier footage and stood up and pulled his mask back on, pushing him into the shadows.

"how did you do that?"

"how do you think I keep myself out of the paper?" She said back

...

I had him in the shadows against the wall and being this close to him made my whole body scream for his touch.

"what if I told you that I didnt forgive you?" I said barely louder than a wisper."What if I told you that I was just using you?"

"then Id say you were lying." He pulled off his mask again and kissed me. This time it wasnt like last time. It was gentle and passionate. He eased his hand around my waist caressing my ass, till he got to the spot he so loved to tease on my inner thigh making me gasp. He used that as a cue to slip some tounge.

"T-terry...I..." I started.

"shhhh." He said kissing me again.

"No!" I said pushing him off. "Leave now!"

"but-"

"Now!" I slashed my nails across his face

He looked at me incrediously but pulled his mask down and lept out the window.

I huffed and sat back down for a while then turned my lamp off leaving me in the dark where my face fell into my hands and I cried.

...

He was numb now, it was like she blew him off. What did he do wrong?...maybe it was he found out she was Bruce's Granddaughter

He landed and walked into the batcave entrance and got changed.

He walked downstaires.

"whats wrong?" Dick asked.

"I - I asked Blane if she was really Bruce's granddaughter and-"

"What! Are you nuts!"

"she scratched me and told me to leave." He said gently touching his face. He turned to walk out.

Dick walked after him.

"Terry!"

Dick sighed. " just give it some time, Terry itll get better." He called out as Terry ignored him and walked out the front door.

"whats going on?" Bruce asked

"Nothing, just someone being a fool."

...

I walked through my doorway.

"Honey im home!" I called out. "oh yeah, Im not married."

Luna meowed and rubbed against my legs. I picked her up and sat down at my table.

"tomarrow will be a beautiful day Luna, Im gonna sleep in and then curl up in my nice comfy bed with milk and cookies. Fuck the world! They can miss me for one day."

I walked into my room and layed down.

...

**So things seem to be getting a little peculiar. Hmmm what does Maxwell Shrek have to do with all of this? Youll soon find out. Please review :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	9. Creepshow

**chapter 8**

**Yay chapter8**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and love my story and sorry but I got bored so most of this chapter is Lemon. Hehe**

**...**

I woke up all snug and warm. Unfortunatly for me, I get really horny in the mornings lately. Trying to forget the feel of _him, _I stripped down and walked into a cold shower not even bothering to close the cutain.

The coolness cascaded down my back felt good but did nothing for the heat I felt radiating off my body. Ever since I kicked Terry out Iv had these strong urges. Iv been able to supress them but theyve never been this intense.

I took a deep breath and led it out and leaned back against the wall opposite of the wall that held the shower head and slowly rubbed my thighs all around.

One hand came up to tease a nipple while the other stayed low to slowly slide up and down through my folds. I gasped when I started fantisizing that it was Terry' hands making me melt.

...

He stood outside the closed bathroom door listening with closed eyes, to the familiar sounds she made under him. He felt himself grow hard when she gasped his name. His pants were becoming painfuly tight. He looked down to see a a tent pole look going on.

He bit his bottom lip and eased the door open to be greated by her naked form infront of him. The curtain was at the side so he saw all of her. Her eyes were closed.

...

"Terry." I moaned.

I slipped in two fingers and stroked my inner walls.

Moaning I began to suck on the middle finger of my other hand and tried something iv been aching to do. I leaned forward bracing the wall a slippes the finger in behind

"ahhhhhhhh!" I cried out from the tightness before I procded to pump in and out.

...

Terry watched in amazement. This girl never ciesed to suprize him. He quickly undressed and slid into the shower behind her. He reached out for a bottle of conditioner and oated two fingers of his right hand and snaked a hand around her waist, gaining access to clit, to wich he began to rub and tease. With his right hand he pulled her finger out and replaced it with his conditionar-coated finger.

She started wailing and braced the wall with both hands pushing back against his hand when he added a second finger.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed in pleasure when he scissored his fingers

...

_If only these were his hands _I thought to myself. Then I thought _wait! My hands are against the wall_!

I snapped up "Terry!"

...

he intcipated this but ignore her shock and just shoved her against the wall and lifted her up to enter her wet folds. She let out a groan and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"w-What a-ahh-rre you do-doing here?" She asked breathlesly.

"I couldnt stay-nnng!- away from you." He answered." Blane, I-"

"Just shut up and fuck me!"she inturrupted.

He obliged by pumping harder and faster and slipped two fingers back into her ass and angled her to where his pelvis grinded into her clit with every thrust.

...

Being hit by a triple threat sent me over board to the point to where I was screaming untill I came.

This time he didnt pull out, but with a roar came hard inside me sending me into another orgasm.

When we came down from our high his slipped out causing me to wimper as I felt a hot, thick liquid poor from me.

He sat me on my feet but my legs gave. He caught me before I went down and leaned his forhead against mine.

"I didnt know you liked that." He said smirking and out of breath.

"well Iv been getting this itching feeling and I had to do something about it. " I answered panting."At least im not sneakin Ioaround for a peep show."

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style and walked back into my room and layed me down on my bed.

...

He layed down next to her and let her snuggle against him.

"im sorry Blane, for just out and asking a question like that without warn-" he was inturrupted by a finger pressed against his lips.

"the time to apologize isnt right now." She wispered in his ear climbing on top to straddle him and slid him into her once more.

He leaned up catching a nipple in his mouth and wrapped an arm around her to steady them and met her thrusts.

Finay we both climaxed and fell to the bed completely exhausted.

...

He chuckled. " did you like the little show in the shower.

"thats creepy how sometimes you know im there."

She laughed.

"what can I say?..

Im a creepshow."

**...**

**I hope you like this chapter. I was bored so I put ALOT of sex and kinky and weird things in it...but the question is...is everything right as rain with Blane and Terry? ull find out soon. Please review:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	10. Hurt Me

Iam soooooooooooooooooo SORRY this hasn't been updated for so long. But to all the people waiting here it is and pleeeeeereeeease don't be mad at me.

...

I stared at him as he slept. I wore only my favorite black silk robe as I leaned my head to the side, observing him. Once again he has slipped his way into my plans, I was going to have to take some extra measures if I was going to start setting things in motion.

I gently scooted out the bed and went to my walk in closet. Tomorrow I had a job interview set up for Shriek Ind. and thats where everything would begin. I looked at my alias ID and at my suit if have to wear. I was sure I'd land the assistant job for the CEO. I hid the card back into the suit pocket when I heard a shuffling noise. Terry walked up right behind me and kissed my neck.

"I see a business suit, a few cute little numbers, is that at cheer leading outfit I see?"

I laughed and turned around and pushed him out and followed after him.

"if your a good boy you might get to see some more." I teased.

"oooo." he said smiling back. "do I to pick?

"maybe." I replied.

...

He smiled when she told him to wait here whe she scurried downstairs. He loved spending this time with her, even if he was stalking her and pretty much forced himself on her. But he knew she wasnt going to just give up on whatever she's got planned over a good fuck. He sighed and fell on the bed.

...

I watched from the cracked door as i forwarded a email from my phone to my computer. This was the perfect time to show him the truth. I wasn't related to Bruce Wayne...

...

After a minute, he heard a little ding noise and looked to see she had a new email on her laptop. He walked to the door to listen for her and heard her humming downstairs, so he rushed to it and opened the message and read.

Blane,

You were right, it was impossible to mistake the two DNA samples you gave me weren't matches. Bruce and Terri MGinnis are father and son.

-The Oracle

P.s. do you want me to tell Helena about Shriek or are you going to?

"father and son?" he whispered to himself. He marked the message unread and rushed over to the bed when he heard footsteps.

...

it was time he knew.

...…

He watched as she sauntered in with two plates of breakfast .

"smells good." he said.

"thanks." she replied

She sat them down by him and layed down.

"I got patrol tonight... Wanna come?"

"sure I'll tag along."

...Later that night...

"looks clear." I said the little microphone." doesn't look like it'll be very fun tonight."

"just wait." he said

Almost on cue I heard a noise.

"what was that?" he asked.

"Glass. Comeon."

I ran and jumped over the ledge of the building and landed at the front doors of the meuseam that was being broken into.

He landed right beside me.

"you take the right I'll take the left." he said.

"too messy, these guys are ameturs." I stated.

"This has Joker written all over it."

"more like Harvey Dent." I corrected.

"what makes you say that?"

"Because Two-Face would be the one to send them to only one side at a time." I gestured to the robbers."Hed flip for it. The Joker would have them scattered and have a look out."

"and you know this how?"

"I read." was all I said and walked in through the broken window.

"read what exactly?" he asked following me.

...

His eyes went fron stalking the robbers and back to staring at her ass as shcracked the beam up to the second floor to run them down to him.

"you keep staring at my ass MGinnis and I may just have to jump you."

"got it Kyle." he smirked.

...

I finally got to the ledge and climed over. I saw two look outs and two snatchers and one old man about 60 something, with a black suit on. Half his face hideously scared. I was right again.

"so tell me Mr. Dent, was it heads you go left, or tails you go right?"

The two surprised lookouts started firing at me and I dodged them by grabbing the ledge and slung myself over and rushed along the edge to jump back over and take out one by kicking his feet out from under him and grabbed his gun pointing it into the other's face.

"i wouldn't do that if I were you."

Harvey chuckled. "Catwoman, how lovely to see you. Tell me, with what do I owe this sudden meeting?"

"I'd say you owe your freedom." I shrugged my shoulders.

He laughed even louder this time,

"what's going on Blane?" I heard in my earpiece.

"tell you what. Heads I go with you, tails you die."

"sounds fair."

He flipped the coin high into the air and I took that chance to kick the other lookout in the face knocking him down and grabbed the two snatchers heads and smashed them into wall. I looked up at the coin that was going to land on tails, and used the tip of my shoe to kick it up again. I caught it with one hand andpointed a gun at Harvey with the other.

"heads, looks like I win."

"best two out of three?" he asked

"Ok, heads you got to jail, tails you die."

"you wouldn't hurt me Catwoman, Would you?" He tried playing the hero card.

I laughed and smiled sweetly." of course I would."

"but aren't you supposed to stand for something?" he laughed.

I looked at his coin, then flipped it and caught it. It said heads. It would be better to dispose of him quickly.

"tails." I lied." goodbye Mr. Dent."

A hand grabbed mine. I looked to see Batman.

I sighed and handed the gun over him.

...

Terrt watched the police take Harey an his men away. He knew she wasn't happy, but he also knew that that's not what was eating her up, it's the fact that it wa too easy. Something big was going to happen.

...

If Harvey had any sense he'll either get out of Gotham or stay the hell out of my way.

...

Thanks for reading I hoped you liked this chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long an please don't hate and please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
